Up Early In the Morning
by HPFangirl71
Summary: This is a slash piece written for friend on LiveJournal for her bday! Its a Harry/Draco smut piece. If slash squicks you then dont read or flame. Story is sexually explicit.


**Up Early In the Morning by HPFangirl71**

Draco watched the morning sunlight striking across Harry's face and his beauty simply amazed him. Draco wanted nothing more than to protect and love this man for the rest of his life. It was funny how love could come from such an unusual source, in the form of someone who was once a sworn enemy. He wasn't even sure exactly what had brought them together like this. All he knew was that he never planned to let Potter get away from him again.

Draco sat immersed in his own quiet solitude watching Harry sleep. The dark haired man stirred slightly, making the sheets fall to the side, revealing his nakedness. Draco sucked in his breath; the very sight of Harry's muscular body sent a wave of desire straight to his cock. Another reason he had vowed to hold onto this man was that he filled Draco's heart with an incredible lust. He always had even when he'd hated and despised him. He now knew that the man was an incredible shag.

Draco let his fingers drag tenderly across Harry's bare chest. Harry opened his eyes and smiled with slight surprise when he saw Draco staring down at him. He let his eyes glance down to notice Draco's all too apparent hard on and his smile got bigger.

"Well I see someone's up early this morning." he said with a barely contained chuckle.

"Yeah waking up to an incredibly handsome bloke in my bed tends to make him rise early." Draco replied with his usual sarcastic flair.

Harry reached out to let his fingers caress down Draco's jaw line. He could feel the roughness of stubble forming there. Draco caught his hand in his and brought it to his lips, laying a soft kiss upon the hard calluses that lined the inside of Harry's palm.

Harry lifted himself up and caught Draco's mouth into his own. A tongue greedily invaded the inside recesses of Draco's mouth and he tasted its sweetness there. He felt Harry's naked body frotting hard against his as the kiss deepened. He could feel the sexy brunette's desire in his frantic movements. Harry's hands snaked down to grasp Draco's arse and pull him closer still. Their cocks eagerly touched and Draco moaned with the intensity of his need. He wanted Harry in the worst way possible.

"For Merlin's sake Potter, I want to shag you senseless." he whispered huskily into Harry's ear.

With that, Harry tore himself away from their embrace and turned on all fours with his arse facing Draco. It was an inviting pose and it sent another twitch of desire straight to Draco's cock. He let his hands caress the roundness of Harry's buttocks. His fingers roughly intruding upon Harry's opening, causing the man to let out a guttural groan. He loved that he could make this powerful man quickly subside at his mere touch. It made him feel powerful and that feeling of dominance was heady to the Slytherin.

Vigorously he continued working at that tight opening with one hand while reaching around to stroke Harry's hardening cock with the other. He could hear the continuous moans of his lover; it was a noise that brought pure joy to his ears. With a silent smirk, he wondered what fans of the "Chosen One" would think if they could see him here.

After a few minutes, he switched course, dipping his head down to slowly lick and nip at Harry's puckered hole. His tongue swirled in and out, creating a wet heat within Harry that made him buck and groan. Laving all his attention on that area, Draco stretched and moistened it with his tongue and fingers until he felt the man quivering in ecstasy.

He knew he'd had enough but couldn't help teasing him for just a few more achingly long moments. Grasping firmly at a pair of well-formed hips, he pushed the tip of his cock slowly into Harry's all too willing body. Harry was panting and moaning with each thrust of Draco's hips. Draco pumped in and out with just the right amount of roughness to send Harry over the edge.

"Merlin Draco, I'm going to cum!" Harry cried out in extreme pleasure.

"Wait for me lover…" Draco commanded firmly in a husky voice.

He knew it was hard for Harry to hold on but somehow the man found the strength to obey him. As Draco pounded hard at his prostrate, Harry whimpered lustfully. Soon Draco felt his own impended demise.

"Oh Harry, I love you." he gasped out.

He pumped furiously into the brunette's lovely body as he also stroked at his cock, bringing them both over the edge together in a haze of orgasmic bliss. As they lay entwined within each other's arms, Draco knew that this was exactly where he belonged. Yes, the only place he could truly call home was in the warm and loving embrace of Harry Potter.


End file.
